masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi
Morality requirements I am having a problem. I have a lot of paragon points and very few renagade points. I am no able to intimidate the people the article recomends. I have failed the mission once. how would I succeed 02:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need a lot of Renegade points to complete the mission. If you have lots of Paragon points, go convince the Bartender to give a round of drinks on the house or go dance with the asari. Those are both Charms. You can also go to the turian who thinks dancers are prostitutes and drive him off, or go to the tech Horftin and go save the journalist by using the right code words. I don't think you actually need to do Intimidate to stop the two would-be turian muggers. The ones I specifically wrote out in the article were recommendations in order to maximize the number of morality points earned. I don't think dancing with the asari, warning the journalist, or chasing off the turian gains morality points, but the are actions that can impress Morinth enough for her to approach Shepard. —Seburo 05:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup you dont need to intimidate. I got past the VIP area by only 2.5 things: first, initiating the journalist friend thing, but not actually talking to the woman. Then, charming/bribing the two thurians to leave. Then, charming the bartender to give everyone free drinks. I was about to go finish the "terminal/eternity" thing, when morinth came up to me right after the bartender! 05:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I managed to complete this using all three (charm/intimidate) options with Morinth inside her apartment having 3 1/4 to 3 1/2 on each side and Bastion. I also slipped in a charm option when talking with Morinth in the club, not sure if that matters or not though. Also I wound up using the Renegade option for all three choices. --N7Legion 00:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation on who you help I've never played the mission without the necessary Paragon or Renegade to resist Morinth's domination attempt so I have no particular knowledge here, but it seems odd that *failing* to resist Morinth would lead to you siding with Samara. I suppose it's possible that Samara snaps you out of it and you attack Morinth in self-defense, but I want someone to confirm this. Can someone confirm that failing to resist Morinth means you automatically side with Samara? ShadowRanger 19:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Confirmed. --Crush. 19:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Indeed. If you don't have enough to go to a special dialogue, you are forced to choose the option where you have lost control. As a result, Samara bursts through, and kills Morinth. If the special option was used, the two become locked in a fight and you get to choose. Makes sense, too, as if you don't tell Morinth she failed she can't know you were in cohorts with Samara, so there is no reason to ask for help. Once she knows you work together, she has the option to ask for help. Great Peril Did anyone else think about Monty Python and the Holy Grail when Samara tells Shepard the Commander will be "in great peril" when alone with Morinth? There are other Monty Python references in the game, so... yeah. ;) :Not really. She basically just told Shepard to be careful, nothing more. The Yoshiman 97 01:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Requirements I couldn't do this mission with *around* 4 bars Renegade, as he article suggests. In my case, at four bars and a pixel or two the option never appeared. I needed over 4 and a half. Anyone else tried this? (Mission was left last) -- IMNdi :I was at 4-1/3 bars (PC, L30 Adept, Renegade, Bastion, Insanity) and could not get the third Renegade dialog option. Agh... I wanted to try Morinth/Dominate for the Omega 4 relay. JUST finished Reaper IFF. Chose 'Restart Mission' and found a N7 mission so I could trigger 'Legion: A House Divided' and kill the heretics for more points. Took off the Death Mask before starting Omega again just to be sure I had over 4-1/2 bars without any bonuses, and still failed to get the third option with Morinth. I took a screen shot and it is 6/10ths up the fifth bar in her apartment before starting the conversation. Is it looking at the raw points rather than the progress bar because I chose Bastion? I also just previously failed to retain the loyalty of Legion during the argument with Tali with Renegade right at 4-1/2 bars. :p On top of that the crew is gone so I can't have dinner with Kelly to feed the fish. --GRPeng 22:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Morinth still alive? If you step on Samaras side, and decide not to leave to the Normandy right away, you can see Morinth's eyes moving (use flycam) anyone else noticed that? Bubi7 12:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Its a glitch. Its is highly unlikely that she is still alive, seeing as Samara had crushed her skull with her biotics (at least thats what the cutscene implied she did). MEffect Fan 18:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Or did she? I can think of at least one other case in which someone had their head pretty well crushed, and was then left for dead, but whose eyes told a different story... :P SpartHawg948 20:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, put this in that bundle of tissue you call a brain: If Morinith was still alive, wouldn't she spring up out of nowhere, attack and kill Samara, as well as Shepard? Granted she would have been weak, but so would Samara. And Shepard, well... can't fight off a biotic asari with fists can ya? MEffect Fan 21:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm... here's something for your bundle of tissue and whatnot. Sometimes, and this may be tough to grasp, after sustaining severe head injuries, someone can be alive, and at the same time not capable of springing up out of nowhere. For example, sufficient head trauma could render her unconscious, comatose, severely concussed, paralyzed from the neck down, and several other options as well. Finally, my post was a joke, as the video should have made abundantly clear. SpartHawg948 21:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::True dat, I love Family Guy, show has been lacking however. Lets not forget, this is not a giant chicken, this is an asari, two different things. The point is this whole eye movement thing is a glitch not intended for people to see. MEffect Fan 21:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Which is why my response was 100% in jest, not to be taken seriously at all. And you responded how? By telling me to put something in my 'bundle of tissue I call a brain'. Lovely. And the info I was supposed to put there? Not very informative, as my next response pointed out. There are a number of ways in which one can be alive yet unable to immediately attack someone, especially after sustaining massive head trauma (which, as it just so happens, Morinth did). Please be a little more mindful of how you respond next time, as your earlier response was borderline at best, and at worst was a violation of site policy. SpartHawg948 21:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, I'm sorry. I was joking, did not mean anything by it. Bubi7 said he used flycam to view her eyes move, so I am sure its just a glitch, not to be known or found by the player. I am not trying to insult anyone, just a playful jester. MEffect Fan 21:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Well we know of at least one case within Mass Effect where somebody has suffered a serious head injury and survived: Zaeed. So it's clearly possible, though more than likely not, that Morinth could have survived. But I think that Samara would have made sure she truly was dead before leaving. Darpod016 21:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Fair enough. Though for the life of me, I can't see how "put this in that bundle of tissue you call a brain" can be interpreted as playful jest and not an insult. SpartHawg948 21:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Hm, my finding of a weird, but nevertheless thoughtful bug raised a discussion about some kind of insult. That's not what I actually wanted :P. Zaeed survived a shot into the face, Shepards pile of meat was resurrected to a living human again, so I agree on the possibility of her survival. Additionally, you don't know what happens in ME3, so I'm open to almost any unexpected surprises Bioware is planning for it. Bubi7 21:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would certainly make for one heck of a plot twist. You leave Morinth for dead, so surprise! She's back, and working for the Reapers! Or just back and out for blood! Either or. :) SpartHawg948 22:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Vaenia In Lair of the Shadow Broker, Liara mentions how while catching up with Joker he asked if she and FemShep could reenact the vid Vaenia. This struck me as a joke because that's how Jeff roles. So... is Vaenia a popular porn vid? :Ah, questions with no real answers. Judging by the frequency of its mention in LOTSB, it does appear to be a popular vid, but, given how little we know about it and how it has been described differently by different characters, it's impossible to say what kind of vid it is. SpartHawg948 01:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, one of Garrus's favorite visor songs is "Blue Azure" from the Vaenia soundtrack. Considering what azure is slang for... Still, there is no direct confirmation. 19:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Choosing Morinth I just killed Samara, thinking that seeing the difference in Mass Effect 3 will be interesting. ..I swear, this is the only game where a decision like that has left me feeling sorrow. I feel so heartless :(. 10:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, this is something you should write on a forum or in a blog, but not on the talk page. --Kiadony 13:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not a talk page? it is after all a page for talking about the article in question... 15:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Because this is not what a talk page is for. Talk pages are not substitute forums. Lancer1289 16:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Charm/Intimidate Morinth in Afterlife Bar In some of the playthroughs, I noticed a couple of Non-Diary entries used to charm/intimidate morinth. So out of interest, which options involving Charm will keep morinth interested? :If you are talking about the options on the right side of the dialogue wheel, which, IIRC, are "Justicar" and "Family" dialogue options, then it is advisable that you don't select those options. Those turn Morinth off and could cause you to fail the mission, and considering that Samara is a strong person, not securing her loyalty is a bad idea. The other options, which I can't remember right now, but they are on the left side of the dialogue wheel, are the options to take to keep her interested. In addition, any that have a Charm option, will also have a intimidate option. Stick to the stuff you learn from Nef and the guy on the left when you enter the bar. He talks about “Expel-10” IIRC. Lancer1289 17:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I was talking about when you get into the topics (Music/Art/Drugs) and rather then relying on Nef's journal entries, Shepard simply Charm/Intimidate Morinth with pure force of personality (A Japanese LPer shows that here a bit of both http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt2KEr-ZNlE) :Ok apologies for the misunderstanding. IIRC, using options on the left side of the dialogue wheel will keep her interested while ones on the right will generally turn her off. Lancer1289 18:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I was wondering which options I should pick for the Charm response if you can help me out. Options inside Afterlife Could someone please add where all the people you can talk to are inside Afterlife? I didn't see the tech guy, and I didn't find the two crooks until I saw someone else's complete of the mission on Youtube after I got stuck. -- 18:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Locations of People to talk to In VIP Area Go to the left for Horfin the camera tech in the first seating area, keep going left for the would-be muggers in the second seating area, then keep going further left for the bar. Go straight for Meln the harrasing turian and to dance with the dancing asari(stay in inner circle area) Go to the right from the start to finish Horfin's quest(look for blue-dressed asari and Eclispe merc talking to each other)Florit and Morill withh be sitting at a table together. --Sandi Sue 19:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Fun fact It's possible to fail the mission without even talking to Morinth, if you use any of the standard replies (not charm/intimidate) in too many situations.--Looful 14:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) How to recruit Morinth Can I get a few people who have successfully recruited Morinth, to speak up? The following information would be much appreciated: 1. how far into the game were you 2. how many crewmembers and loyalty missions did you have completed 3. how many paragon "bars" you had 4. whether you had used the paragon points multiplier skills, and to what level? Yes, I've read the vague bioware forum topic about the whole morality percentage thing. I'd really like to hear actual success stories, if anyone's willing to share. Philip Brown 22:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : Well DAAANG I get to post my own success first :) Initial stats: paragon bar at barely 1.5. recruited Garrus, Thane, Jack, Mordin, and of course Samara. Grunt still in deep freeze. Loyalty missions of Garrus and Miranda completed: no others. Jack's Loyalty mission talked about, but not completed. Jacob's mission talked about, but not completed. I basically focused on doing everything I could in Illium, Omega, and The Citadel. (but did NOT free slave in Illium yet, or do hacking for Liara). I also did 3 N7 missions, Project Firewalker:Rosalie Lost, and Normandy Crash Site. Completed Serrus Brandy and Engine parts. :I did not even have enough paragon points to use charm options on Morinth in the bar talks. But got to her apartment... and FAILED. But then I reloaded from a save in her apartment, went from rank 0 to rank 4 in class skill, chose the "100%" paragon bonus skill path... and finally had the option to "Surprise" Morinth! Surprisingly, Paragon bar looks to be just UNDER 3 bars full. Renegade was pretty much minimum possible (1/3 bar?). I was using morality walkthrough Philip Brown 23:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) A foolproof method would be to just leave Samara's loyalty mission for last, that is, do primary missions until you get told where to acquire the Reaper IFF (doing assignments between points where you have no primary missions.) Once you learn about where to find the Reaper IFF, do whatever assignments/loyalty missions besides hers you have, and if you run out, use the Wiki to find some of the assignments you find by scanning planets. If you do that, combined with using the appropriate pre-service history for the morality path you wish to take, AND with the passive class-skill maxed, with the morality bonus chosen, that should definitely be enough to max out one of the morality bars. I don't know about other classes, but I know for sure that Infiltrators can do just fine with the morality bonus chosen, even on Insanity. --Looful 04:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 Implications I'm curious as to how having Morinth escape and having Samara survive the suicide mission would affect ME3. Would Morinth appear as a Banshee on Earth? Shika1929 06:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Shika1929 I recall seeing something like that in a relevant article...can't remember where, though. Or maybe it was the book I got with the game, I'm not sure. --Looful 08:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC)